


Don’t Surrender, You Can Win

by VJR22_6



Series: Violet Appreciation Week! [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, also mma will kick your ass if you hurt the kids, this is just more of me loving Violet and loving Lena, violetappreciationweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJR22_6/pseuds/VJR22_6
Summary: The moon invasion is a serious adventure for Violet.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing
Series: Violet Appreciation Week! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Don’t Surrender, You Can Win

**Author's Note:**

> The final Violet week fic :) I love one little bird and her adventures!!!
> 
> Title taken from Celine Dion’s “That’s the Way It Is.”

Violet wakes up with dirt in her feathers and leaves on her beak. She opens her eyes to see the ground level with her head, moonlander blasts firing over where she lies, and Lena is holding her ground with sparking fists of pink.

And guarding Violet where she’s fallen.

Even though her head is spinning, Violet hauls herself upward. She can’t stand, she’s too dizzy to do that, but she can sit up and grab her mace to defend herself. It’s still glowing with magic, it’ll probably knock an alien or two out even if she’s not swinging full-strength.

The memory of being knocked out is fuzzy, but she knows it was a blaster shot in the right spot. They’re not gonna give up easy and she isn’t either. Violet vows to stand her ground to protect her sister, probable concussion already pushed to the back burner. She needs to help.

With her head feeling like a staticky radio, she drags herself upward. She’s swaying on her feet, struggling to keep her eyes open. But her blurred vision settles enough for her to poise her weapon, and Lena holds out a glowing ball of pink magic. “Stop!”

“For the moon!” One of them shouts, and Violet grabs Lena’s sleeve to yank her out of the way of a blast. They’re going to be seriously hurt, or worse. The two of them aren’t strong enough and they’re out of tricks up their sleeves.

The lunar warriors speak quietly to each other, too softly for the sisters to hear. Then, one of them, a shorter woman, gestures for the group to surround the girls. “To the mansion. We’re holding all of the prisoners there.”

Lena curses under her breath, fists of magic flickering out. They take Violet’s mace and she walks a little closer to Lena, feeling unsafe. The walk to the mansion is cold and she’s scared, truly, but she does her best to keep her head high and ignore the pain of her fall earlier.

They lead the girls to the front room and then off into the TV room. It’s hauntingly deserted, save for two other prisoners. One of Scrooge’s scientists, and his mom.

“Enough of that!” The woman springs to her feet. “Dios mio, they are children!”

“Officer Cabrera,” Lena recognizes, voice heavy with relieved exhaustion. Violet looks at the officer, who, despite being unarmed, can definitely take one or two of these moon goons. The scientist she vaguely recognizes; he’s been around the manor during a few of her visits and Huey and Webby talked about hanging out with him at least a few times.

She trusts them to keep Lena safe, and curls up into the soft couch. Her head really hurts, now that she doesn’t have anything else to think about.

Two moonlanders take up the guard at the door, and the detective worriedly looks over the two girls. “Are you alright, pollitos? Ay, los guerras de luna....”

She dusts off Violet’s cheek, forcing her to sit up again. “Fenton, mijo, I think she’s got a concussion.”

“I’ll keep an eye on her,” he promises, and offers Violet a surprisingly soft blanket. She snuggles into it, head fuzzy. She can hardly keep conscious without Fenton talking to her.

She watches with blurred vision as the detective raises Lena’s chin in search of injuries. She seems satisfied in her search, but mutters in disapproval of the lunar warriors as she does so. Violet vows to never be on the receiving end of this woman’s anger.

“M’ma, can you hand me the band-aids? She’s got a cut here,” Fenton murmurs softly. Violet recognizes his voice as his fingertips grace her temple, brushing her hair back to take care of the wounds she wasn’t aware of.

“She’s gonna be okay, right?” Lena questions. Violet can feel her sister taking a seat beside her. She lets her head droop, feeling weary. Maybe a moment or two of rest would help….

She wakes again to crashing and yelling.

“-going to die! Lunaris is betraying us!” A strange voice shouts. It’s met with a cacophony of others in agreement, and Violet desperately wants the shouts to vanish. Her head is pounding and her vision is still blurry.

She feels a hand on her shoulder, reassuring and small. Lena. Well, if her sister is here, she can’t be in too much peril. She wouldn’t let Lena get hurt and Lena will protect her in the same way.

Officer Cabrera is by her side too, standing beside the couch in a fierce pose. Violet can hardly make things out, with how her head is spinning and the darkness of the room, but she can tell she’s safe enough to keep resting, and she does.

The second time she comes to, warm daylight is coming through the closed blinds, and she feels well enough to look around. Lena is leaning against the couch, sleeping with her head against the cushions beside Violet. The others are gone, allies and moonlanders alike, and she hopes this means they’ve won.

Not like the McDucks would let them lose.

She vaguely wonders if her dads are alright, wherever they might be. She hopes her friends and Quackfaster have found safety too. Her head hurts and the cut on the side of her head is hurting more now, evidently bigger than she’d thought at first. But she figures that if she can survive an alien attack she’ll survive a few wounds from it.

The room is warm, so she lets herself float in a daze, thinking. They can’t be the only prisoners that were taken, right? And this is a big mansion. They probably had others hidden in other rooms. Maybe she should get up and go look to be sure everyone is safe.

Then again, she couldn’t take anyone in a fight if need be, and if she puts anyone else in danger she’ll never forgive herself. No, it’s safer to rest here.

She drifts off for another little while, all track of time lost long before now. Her Dad is the one to wake her next, gently shaking her and Lena both. “Girls… are you ok?”

“Mm? Oh. Hey.” Lena mutters sleepily. “We got taken prisoner by moonpeople. How’s your day been?”

Violet blinks the world into focus, head a bit clearer. He’s grinning at them both, and she spares him a tired smile. He understands nonverbal communication with her; the fact that she’s unwell but recovering is already across to him by her actions alone.

“Well, the McDuck family took care of the aliens. Everyone is out on the lawn. Papa is waiting at the gate to drive us all home, but we figured you would want to check in with your friends before we go.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Lena nudges Violet. “Let’s get going, nerd. I want dinner.”

Violet hauls herself up. Wow. Today has been an adventure, hasn’t it? She’s ready to go home, with her dad’s hand guiding her out, and her sister at her side. But, hey, they beat a moon army. She feels like she can do anything.


End file.
